


Сны в белой тишине

by Earl_Olgierd



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psychology, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earl_Olgierd/pseuds/Earl_Olgierd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик Леншерр обвинен в убийстве Кеннеди и помещен в тюрьму в сердце Пентагона. В его распоряжении только белые стены, время и тишина. Или не только?</p><p>В тексте косвенно присутствуют отсылки к драбблам другого автора. Их можно найти по ссылкам:<br/>http://serluz.diary.ru/p197509611.htm<br/>http://serluz.diary.ru/p192791003.htm </p><p>Автор нежно любит первый фильм и абсолютно не любит второй. В реалиях первого фильма текст in character, в реалиях второго - полнейшее ooc. В общем, автор там был, все видел, все не так было. Как? Читайте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны в белой тишине

Комната должна была иметь форму идеального пятиугольника. Но не имела. Он выяснил это на второй день, решив от скуки проверить, на сколько в его камере хватит воздуха. Вышло около 40 часов. Агония будет долгой.  
А южная сторона помещения оказалась длиннее всех прочих на 11 дюймов. Почти фут.  
Проектировщики Пентагона не умели считать.  
Его это не удивило.  
Люди.  
Убивать умеют. С грехом пополам. Считать - нет.

\- Может, попробуем поговорить?  
Голос в голове похож на застенчивый шепот пятнадцатилетней девственницы.  
\- Я ждал тебя раньше.  
\- О, мне невероятно приятно знать, что ты скучал по мне.  
Полураздетая девственница обычно не уверена в том, что хочет продолжения.  
Голос тоже не был в этом уверен.  
\- Мне было интересно, долго ли ты будешь трусить.  
\- Какое удивительное совпадение, все это время меня занимала та же мысль. И тебе остается только признать свое поражение, притом с постыдно разгромным счетом.  
Губы раздвигает кривая улыбка.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что пока тебя не взяли ребята из ФБР, ты даже спал, не снимая с головы свою консервную банку.  
\- Ты проверял.  
\- Просто хотел убедиться, что тебя еще не убили.  
\- Как трогательно. Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- Поговорить, Эрик, поговорить, а не сказать. Диалог - это форма взаимодействия, подразумевающая активное участие обеих сторон.  
\- Приходи - поговорим.  
\- Если ты все еще не заметил, я здесь.  
\- Здесь тебя нет.  
В ожидании ответа хочется по-птичьи наклонить голову на бок.  
Лишнее движение.  
Он не любил лишние движения.  
\- Увы, тюремный режим смертельно опасных преступников не предусматривает свиданий.  
\- Уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
\- С какой стати мне этим заниматься?  
\- Ты же хочешь поговорить.

Расчет не пригодился: под самым потолком проходила система приточной вентиляции. Как раз над рядом одинаково ослепительных ламп дневного света. Раскаленные белые лучи, день и ночь устремленные вниз.  
И остроугольная шапка из пуленепробиваемого стекла.  
Но вентиляция отменная. Самая демократичная страна мира не может позволить себе содержать убийц в совсем антигуманных условиях.  
Не на своей территории.  
Первую неделю он провел, лежа на полу лицом вверх ровно в центре камеры в ожидании посетителей. Или любопытных.  
Не было ни тех, ни других.  
Ему не хотелось закрывать глаза.

\- Смею предположить, что здесь нам будет уютнее.  
Шелест волн и шуршание пальм.  
Эрик поворачивается на голос и садится, опуская босые ноги на горячий песок.  
Его собеседник улыбается и салютует бокалом лонг-айлэнда:  
\- Ты не поверишь, но система безопасности Пентагона почти совершенна.  
\- Мне нравится слово "почти".  
\- Мне тоже.  
Он берет в ладонь горсть песка. Желто-серые песчинки забиваются между пальцев.  
\- Пляж. Это пошло.  
\- Ну, извини. Знаешь, я давно не выбирался к морю, будем считать, что это мой подарок самому себе. А тебе просто придется терпеть мою компанию.  
\- Ты решил поработать моим телевизором?  
\- Ты меня оскорбляешь, мои сны гораздо совершеннее, - взмахом руки очерчивает горизонт. - Где еще ты такое увидишь?  
Он усмехается, щурясь на волны:  
\- Не хватает пары линкоров. Но мне тоже понравился тот островок.  
\- У тебя всегда были идиотские представления об отдыхе.  
Теплая шероховатость плетеного шезлонга под ладонью.  
Молчание рядом.  
Иначе, чем молчание на расстоянии.  
\- Запатентуй. Станешь миллионером.  
\- Я не страдаю от недостатка финансов, так что это эксклюзив, специально для тебя.  
\- Можно я не буду благодарить?  
\- Не за что.

Стены и пол его камеры гладкие и белые. Свежевыкрашенные: первые дни в помещении держался устойчивый запах растворителя.  
Запах ушел. Но цвет остался.  
Он старался не касаться стен. Ему нравился белый цвет.  
Пола не касаться не получалось, но босые ступни почти не оставляли следов.  
Душевая рядом. Грязи взяться неоткуда.  
Цвет хирургической стерильности. И одновременно - цвет, содержащий в себе все остальные цвета. Сконцентрированный в ослепительно яркую и чистую точку спектр. Если бы кровь мутантов отличалась от обычной, она должна была бы быть белой.

\- И зачем ты потащил меня в оперу?  
Улицы Вены залиты ноябрьским дождем.  
\- Занимаюсь твоим образованием. К тому же, мне показалось, что ты будешь в восторге от Жоржа Бизе.  
\- Спасибо, что не "Зигфрид".  
\- В том нет вины Вагнера, что его творчество пришлось по душе душевнобольному ублюдку.  
\- Не надоело бросаться на защиту всех униженных и оскорбленных?  
Чарльз пьет горячее вино и кутается в плед.  
Под колючей бордовой тканью болезненно дергается острое плечо.  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты читал Достоевского.  
\- Жаль лишать тебя чувства превосходства, но увы.  
\- Это тебе вряд ли когда-нибудь удастся, не переживай.  
\- Здесь нет библиотеки. Но когда ты меня вытащишь, я приложу все усилия.  
Он всегда говорит о тюрьме - "здесь".  
Акцент на реальности.  
Противовес сну.  
\- Ты не попадаешь в категорию униженных и оскорбленных, так что спасаю тебя я исключительно из чувства бессмысленной и иррациональной, но глубокой привязанности.  
\- Неужели. Тогда не такая уж она и глубокая.  
\- Черт возьми, Эрик, ты убил президента!  
\- Да, все так говорят.  
\- А ты хочешь сказать мне, что ты его не убивал?  
\- А ты хочешь меня об этом спросить?  
Он смотрит на улицу за окно ресторана.  
Шварценбергплац дергается, как изображение на плохой кинопленке.  
Эрик усмехается.  
\- Жаль, я не могу видеть, как ты сейчас бьешь бутылки и крушишь мебель.  
\- Ты все-таки ублюдок.  
\- А ты лицемер, - Чарльз напротив него морщится от боли. - Не поранься.  
\- Иди к черту!

Его тюрьма полностью изолирована от звуков. Ни шороха из окружающего мира. Даже пищевой паек рука, затянутая в белую хирургическую перчатку, ставила на пол в дальнем углу совершенно бесшумно.  
Но он мог слышать свое дыхание, шорох шагов и скрежет ногтей по поверхности стен.  
Под ногтями скапливалась краска.  
Им стоило бы обить стены войлоком, тогда тишина была бы абсолютной.  
И убрать из каморки рядом душ.  
Слушая шум льющейся на голову воды, он лениво думал, что будет, если вылить в Баундари Чанел пару цистерн синильной кислоты. И посмотреть на результат.  
Потом ему стало скучно.  
Через три месяца он выдрал из душа резиновый шнур и с его помощью сломал руку тюремщику, приносившему завтрак.  
Хруст костей встал на отдельную полку в его коллекцию здешних звуков.  
Треск ребер, сдавленные ругательства, предсмертный хрип и чавкающий звук, с которым резиновые дубинки врезаются в тело - тоже.  
Здесь почему-то все звучало по-новому. Как в первый раз.

\- Я смотрю, ты нашел себе развлечение по вкусу.  
\- Они боятся заразиться.  
Эрик широко улыбается.  
\- Заразиться? Чем?  
Он лежит на полу, раскинув руки, вслушиваясь в гуляющую по телу боль. Волна за волной.  
Перед глазами приглашающе распахнуты двери комнаты с камином.  
На столе стоят шахматы.  
Чарльз утонул в своем любимом кресле.  
Кажется, именно в этой комнате ему захотелось трахнуть его в первый раз. И именно на этом низком и неудобном столе.  
Но он не хочет туда. Не сейчас.  
\- Заразиться мутацией. Явились ко мне чуть ли не в скафандрах.  
\- Я бы тоже опасался на их месте, только не мутации, ты же убийца, маньяк и психопат.  
\- Так вот почему ты не приходишь.  
Фальшивый Чарльз в кресле спокойно улыбается.  
Фальшивой улыбкой.  
Эрик знает, что она фальшивая.  
Ему нравится втыкать раз за разом в одну и ту же точку раскаленный прут. И медленно проворачивать. Нравится нервами ощущать чужую реакцию. Кто бы мог подумать, что причинять моральную боль может быть так же ярко и вкусно, как телесную.  
Почти так же.  
\- Вообще-то я не могу прийти хотя бы потому, что по твоей милости лишился ног.  
\- Неправда, - ему весело. - Они на месте.  
\- Только не работают ни черта.  
\- Зато они не чувствуют боли. И ты не вырубишься, если их начнут отрезать по частям.  
\- Очень смешно.  
Эрик улыбается.  
Фальшивый Чарльз вздыхает, поднимается из кресла и через двери каминной проходит в камеру.  
Фальшивый Чарльз все еще может ходить.  
Садится рядом на пол. Кладет на голову узкую ладонь.  
\- Подожди еще немного.  
\- А куда я нахрен денусь?

Еду теперь просовывали в окошко с помощью пластмассовой лопаты на длинной ручке.  
В пластмассовой миске.  
Он раздавил миску и выбрал обломок побольше.  
Теперь к списку звуков добавился треск ломаемой пластмассы и монотонный скрежет пластика по штукатурке.  
Через неделю Эрик мог бы перерезать этим осколком чье-то горло. Собственное предплечье он пропорол без усилий.  
Но за остатками миски никто не пришел.  
Зато у крови оказался неожиданно пряный запах и вкус.  
И цвет. Ослепительно алый.

\- И долго ты планируешь молчать?  
\- Надо же, ты научился меня чувствовать, не прошло и пол года.  
\- Прошло, - Эрик делает шаг назад, удовлетворенно окидывая взглядом стену. - Шесть месяцев, два дня и семь часов с тех пор, как ты снова начал назойливой мухой жужжать в моей голове.  
Он гадает, что его ждет, если обернуться.  
Тепло камина. Соленые брызги в лицо. Запах мокрой травы. Бензиновая радуга на асфальте.  
В предвкушении есть своя прелесть.  
\- Не самое лицеприятное сравнение ты нашел для лучшего друга, который пытается сохранить тебе рассудок. Позволено ли мне будет узнать, что символизирует этот кровавый шедевр?  
\- Разумеется, мою любовь к тебе.  
\- Как романтично, ты посвятил мне Апокалипсис. Не боишься, что я упаду в обморок от вида крови?  
\- Не упадешь. Смотришь же ты мои сны.  
Пауза за спиной тянется слишком долго.  
Эрик слишком хочет обернуться.  
Поэтому не оборачивается.  
\- Можешь не трудиться врать. И не извиняться. Дети из благополучных семей обожают ужастики.  
\- Ты все время забываешь, что я был особенным ребенком. Я ненавидел телевизор, мне хватало ужасов в чужих головах.  
\- Наверстываешь упущенное. Какой из моих снов тебе особенно по душе?  
\- Лучше продолжим говорить о любви, начало мне понравилось. И повернись уже ко мне лицом, бога ради. Не то чтобы мне не нравилась твоя задница, но мое воспитание не позволяет говорить со спиной собеседника дольше тридцати секунд.  
Эрик наконец-то оборачивается, делает шаг и замирает.  
Медленно протягивает руку, ловя острые кристаллики снежинок ладонью.  
И улыбается уже совсем по-другому.  
\- В следующий раз я подарю тебе твой эротический портрет.  
Чарльз рядом с ним вздыхает с явным облегчением.  
\- Уволь меня от порнографии, написанной кровью, это слишком банально.

Спустя больше чем шесть месяцев белые стены по-прежнему казались ему совершенными. И разрушать белизну рука поднималась только во сне. Так что осколок он отшвырнул подальше.  
Но совершенство начало утомлять.  
Как и игры с тюремщиками. И ослепительный свет с потолка. Вмонтированный в высокий потолок душ. Красные круги перед глазами. Однообразная еда. Унылый онанизм.  
Совершенство придавливало его к полу.  
Совершенство пыталось доказать, что оно сильнее.  
Он знал, как справиться с этим. Нужно было просто впустить совершенство в себя. Позволить себе стать его частью.  
И знал, почему до сих пор не справился.

Они вместе смотрят его старые сны.  
Потом долго и бесцельно в молчании бродят по улицам Нью-Йорка.  
Совершенно пустым.  
Чарльз хорошо чувствует моменты, когда Эрику лучше не встречаться со случайными прохожими.  
Говорит, что кровавая резня ранит его чувство прекрасного.  
\- Кстати. Спасибо, что попытался спасти щенка. Это было мило. - Эрик бросает камень в свору собак у мусорного бака. - Мне было 12 и я очень его любил.  
Мелкая беспородная тварь.  
Эрик до сих пор помнит нелепую щенячью улыбку. И рыжую кляксу на ухе.  
Первый настоящий друг. До недавнего времени - единственный.  
\- А что с ним слу... нет, постой, я передумал, я не хочу этого видеть.  
\- А как же страшная сказка на ночь?  
\- Знаешь, на сегодня вполне достаточно. У меня слишком тонкая душевная организация.  
\- Я пошутил.  
\- В каком смысле?  
Ему нравится, когда безупречный мозг Чарльза начинает притормаживать.  
\- Он просто сбежал.  
\- Вот сука.  
\- Это был кобель.  
\- Вообще-то я говорил о тебе. Это было низко, Эрик.  
\- Паршивец нашел дырку в заборе. Слишком маленькую, чтобы в нее мог пролезть человек. Но я все равно попробовал.  
\- Тебе еще не надоело себя жалеть?  
\- У меня мало развлечений.  
\- Пытаешься играть со мной в игры на моем поле?  
\- А мне больше негде.  
\- Звучит справедливо. Но учти, я не намереваюсь в дальнейшем тебе поддаваться. Надеюсь, животное выжило?  
\- В тот день - да.  
Он видит, что Чарльз не хочет уточнять.  
Но все равно спрашивает.  
\- А потом?  
\- Понятия не имею. Он же сбежал.  
\- Ты все-таки сука.  
\- Повторяешься.  
\- В этом мире есть вещи, которые я никогда не устану повторять, и это - одна из них.

В этот раз пауза слишком затянулась.  
Он почти физически чувствовал, как его заполняет белый свет. Капля за каплей. Но теперь он этого не хотел.  
Он закрывал глаза в ожидании. Ничего не происходило.  
Он открывал их и пробовал снова.  
На восьмой день тишины он встал, подошел к противоположной стене и подобрал с пола заточенный обломок.

Они гуляют по парку аттракционов и едят мороженое.  
Трудно придумать что-то более идиотское, чем мороженое, колесо обозрения и вагонетки с паровозом в форме головы клоуна.  
И более успокаивающее.  
Не считая головы.  
\- Не смотри на меня так. Это твой шедевр.  
Чарльз доедает мороженое и облизывает губы.  
\- Зачем же ты его оставил?  
\- Меня восхищает полет твоей творческой мысли. Такое ночью увидишь - одеялом не отмахаешься.  
Эрик задумчиво смотрит на свои руки.  
Узоры перешли за ним в сон. Хорошо.  
Кровь - это хороший якорь.  
Чарльз тоже смотрит на его руки и морщится.  
\- Ни на секунду нельзя оставить одного.  
\- Тебя давно не было. Мне стало скучно.  
Чарльз раздраженно бросает фантик от мороженого в мусорное ведро.  
\- Ну, извини. У меня масса других дел, кроме как служить твоим бесплатным развлечением!  
\- Это надираться до соплей, что ли?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Твои мысли пахнут алкоголем.  
\- Мысли не пахнут, уж поверь специалисту в данном вопросе.  
\- Твои - пахнут. Даже воняют. Выпивкой и сексом. Ты когда трахался в последний раз?  
Мимо проходит мамаша с ребенком. Слова Эрика они игнорируют.  
\- Уж точно не так давно, как ты. Не перекладывай с больной головы на здоровую.  
\- Так когда?  
\- Эрик, при всей моей к тебе любви, это не твое собачье дело.  
\- Когда?  
Огни колеса обозрения конвульсивно вздрагивают и исчезают.  
Вместе с небом, землей и нелепыми вагонетками.  
Он висит в абсолютной мертвой пустоте и тишине.  
Нет никого и ничего, кроме него.  
И взбешенного Чарльза на расстоянии половины вытянутой руки.  
\- Знаешь, что? Ты прав. Я пьян, я чертовски пьян, я сижу в своем кабинете уже третьи сутки в полной темноте, приканчиваю вторую бутылку виски, развлекаю тебя мороженым и ебанутыми американскими горками и пытаюсь понять, какого черта ты меня все еще не трахнул?!  
\- Не уверен, что это действительно ты.  
\- Бинго! Наконец-то тебя посетила эта гениальная мысль!  
\- Она посетила меня при первых звуках твоего голоса. Ты не единственный телепат на планете. И прекрати орать.  
Чарльз запрокидывает голову назад и смеется.  
В пустоте это выглядит как судороги повешеного.  
\- Позволь выразить восхищение твоими дедуктивными способностями и блестящей интуицией! И все же возьму на себя смелость утверждать, что телепат моего уровня на этой планете пока единственный. Кроме того, ты можешь быть абсолютно уверен, что трахать тебя в мозг я не позволю никому, кроме себя.  
\- Предполагается, что я поверю тебе на слово.  
\- А у тебя есть другие варианты?  
Эрик пожимает плечами:  
\- Не верить ни единому твоему слову. Слишком многие знают, что ты для меня значишь.  
\- Блять, Эрик, ты ублюдочный параноик!  
\- К тому же, ничто не мешает тебе работать на правительство. Ты же так любишь людей.  
Смех резко обрывается.  
\- Так. А вот теперь пошел нахуй.  
Эрик наконец-то протягивает руку и дергает Чарльза к себе.  
\- Нахуй, я сказал!  
Чарльз пахнет виски, потом и табаком.  
Чарльз кусается и пытается вырваться.  
Чарльз явно не собирается исчезать из его головы.  
Эрик крепче сжимает руки.  
\- Заткнись. Просто заткнись.


End file.
